In the last few years, research has implicated a special group of cytokines known as chemokines (chemotactic cytokines) in diverse array of biological processes. Using genetically modified mice, or neutralizing antibodies, investigators have demostrated the essential contribution of the chemokine system to processes as diverse as homeostatic trafficking of leukocytes, inflammation, angiogenesis, cancer, and development. This explosion of information has led to an active search for chemokine receptor antagonists. However, progress has been slow, and a variety of fundametal scientific issues have been uncovered that relate both to drug discovery and to the chemokine system itself. Thus, a large community of investigators has evolved whose members are interested in chemotactic cytokines and who approach this interest from very diverse backgrounds. These scientists would benefit immensely from an opportunity to exchange ideas directly, and the Gordon Research Conference on Chemotactic Cytokines is designed to meet that need. This conference will meet in Aussois, France, in September 2006. It will discuss essential aspects of chemokine function in development, disease (with emphasis in inflammatory diseases and cancer), and drug discovery. It will be limited to 160 participants and will be international in flavor, although most attendees are expected to be from the US. Conference speakers and topics have been chosen to reflect the newest cutting edge advances in the field. 1 full session will be dedicated to late breaking news by young investigators (junior faculty/postdocs) and another session to discuss advances in the role of chemokines in leukocyte trafficking (with emphasis on novel visualization technology). The conference is also intended to expose students, postdoctoral fellows, and other trainees to leading scientists. Support is requested to help cover the travel and/or conference fee costs at the European venue.